plan get rachel back
by Finchelfanfact101
Summary: Finn, Being the ass he is, is trying to get rachel back. The rating may change to M.
1. Chapter 1: Beggining

Glee

Disclaimer: I don't own glee. So don't sue or threaten me. R&R please. Be nice, this is my first story…

2 Weeks. Without her. No smell of freesia's and strawberries, no small, soft, warm hands. God. I can't believe I was so stupid.

Flashback

"Rachel, I'm letting you be my girlfriend, again." Finn said in a hope full but firm and sure voice.

Rachel looked at him with emotionless eyes" Finn you are the stupid, and evil baster in this sadistic world of dimwits."

Wow. What. "No Rachel, I love you-"she put her finger to his lips stopping him in mid word." Don't finish. I don't have feelings, and or love, for you anymore"

And with that, Rachel walked away leaving a dumbfounded Finn…

Present

Dang. I thought she loved me. I thought she wasn't over me yet. She was my first love. Sure there was Quinn, but I never loved her. I just dated her for my Rep. Then she got pregnant with a girl that I thought was mine. When I found out that it was my former best friend Noah' Puck' Puckerman, I fell apart. Kicking chairs, screaming at random people, and worst of all avoiding Glee and Rachel. The girl I love. Her long brown hair, long legs, silky smooth hands that mold perfectly into mine, a killer 100 wat smile… Stop Finn, you can't think about her. Not now, not when I am still in love with her. I can't believe I slept with that sluty bitch, Santana. She isn't even that good in bed. Move on Finn, you have to…

2 days later

I walked into school on Monday, with a new plan. Plan get Rachel back. I walked to my locker and got out my U.S. history book. When I turned around, Santana was smirking. "Hello Finocince, how is you're your dwarf of a girlfriend." All the suddenly I filled with anger, "Shut up Santana, just shut up. Stop Talking about Rachel, stop calling her Rupual, Man-Hands, and a dwarf. She is beautiful, smart, funny, and unlike you she has a heart. Stop ganging up on her like she is some worthless piece of trash. I love her more than my own life, and I screwed up by breaking up with her. So just shut up you slut." By the time I was done I was screaming to the top of my lungs. The slut in question was just staring at me with a blank expression. I turned around to walk away when but I stopped when I saw Rachel looking at me with wide eyes. She then ran.

Rachel P.O.V.

Later at Glee practice

" Mr. Schue can I sing a song." Rachel said. "Sure, Rachel."

"Noah" she said

Then she started..

(Verse 1)

Your touch is so Magic to me

The strangest things can happen

The way that you react to me

I wanna do something you can't imagine

Imagine if there was a million me's talking sexy to you like that

You think you can handle, boy

If I give you my squeeze and I need you to push it right back

(Verse Break)

Baby, show me, show me

What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me

And I'll volunteer

And I'll be flowing and going

Till clothing disappears, ain't nothing but shoes on me

Oh, baby

(Chorus)

All night, show it, just you and the crowd

Doing tricks you never seen

And I bet that I can make you believe

In love and sex and magic

So let me drive my body around you

I bet you know what I mean

Cause you know that I can make you believe

In love and sex and magic

(Verse 2)

Everything ain't what it seems

I wave my hands and I got you

And you feel so fly assisting me

But now it's my turn to watch you

I ain't gonna stop you if you wanna crowd my neck

Talk sexy to me like that

Just do what I taught you, girl

When I give you my heat and I need you to push it right back

(Verse Break)

(Chorus)

(Bridge)

Oh, this is the part where we fall in love

Oh, let's slow it down so we fall in love

But don't stop what you're doing to me

(Chorus [2x])

I was panting so hard when I finished that song that I was about to die. That song was me telling Finn I can get other men. I scaned New Directions, Everyone was in awe about the song. Finn was in total shock,


	2. Chapter 2: Lover Spat

Rachel POV

I just showed finn! Hah Take that you loser. I can't believe he said that to me. Whatever, He loves Quinn. Ah! Quinn is just another Blonde, Bitchy Streotype who makes fun of you but excepts sympathy in return. " Wow rachel, I love that energy" Mr. Schue Said.  
All the sudden Finn got up and started talking, " Please Rachel, Do not do this". " Stop Finn, I can't handle this. Do you not see that Maybe I was Mad! You act like you have the only reason to be mad! I loved you. I loved you With all my heart, And What do I get! A lie You never loved me, I was just a subsitute to Fucking Quinn! Does She Know that you kissed me twice me twice while you were with her. No because you are gonna be a lima loser for the rest of your life, living with quinn with the 10 children you will have together that are not even yours While Me, Mercedes, Tina, Artie Mike And Noah leave This cow town!" By the end Rachel was screaming at Finn.  



	3. Chapter 3: Firework and Praise

After glee practice, Rachel and Mercedes went to Starbucks with Kurt and Blaine. When they arrived , Kurt automatically asked for the school Gossip " So what has been going on at Mckinley since I were gone". " Well, Rachel here called Finn out on his mistakes" Mercedes said Grinning at Rachel. " No way, you go girl" Kurt said to Rachel, smiling. " Thanks Guys" Rachel said. " Hey, can you guys help me, I Still have a bone to pick with finn.

"Mr. Schue, I have a song I would like sing" Rachel said. Mr. Schue nodded and took his seat.

" Go Brad".

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting throught the wind  
Wanting to start again

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
**Katy Perry Firework lyrics found on .**

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe"

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on slet your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

" That song was for you Finn, I sang this song to my self When You broke my heart".


	4. Chapter 4: Authors Note

Thanks to all of the people that reviewed.

I will soon be a Beta Reader


End file.
